Dripping
by RoNask
Summary: Clarice has a dream, but just how much of it is true?


It begins as a hot breath on her neck.

She can smell him, his scent is all around.

Her own breathing becomes irregular as she thinks about what he could do being that close to her.

It had been a while since she came to Frankfurt in an impulse. There was sighting on the city, not that she would admit to herself that that was the reason why she was in town. Yet, here she was.

The breath caressed her skin again, lower this time. Her gown trembled and her nipples hardened.

She was afraid to open her eyes to find out it was all a dream.

She shouldn't been dreaming about Hannibal Lecter, after all, she was hunting him for the FBI. The thought of said enemy should not make her nervous about him smelling her arousal. She shouldn't be aroused in the first place.

Yet…

Fabric moved slowly and she felt a breath on her belly.

Clarice bit her lower lip hard, trying to fight back a moan.

A hand on her hips, holding her in place.

It felt way too real. She opened her eyes and froze, her blues eyes met maroon ones.

Hannibal Lecter was right above her and his pupils were dark and big, not to mention the fact that he seemed very much about to go down on her. She couldn't get herself to really mind.

"Doctor." she muttered as some rationality came back to her mind.

"Clarice." he answered quietly as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Ah,... How can I help you, Doctor?" she asked uncertain, resisting the impulse of pressing her legs closer together.

"I can think of many ways." he gave her a big smile and she blushed. "However I could ask you the same question."

"I'm on vacation, Doctor." she said simply.

"And I'm on the run, Agent." he replied.

"I was asking what you were doing in my room."

"Oh." he smiled apparently amused, but not surprised. "I thought I could come over for a visit."

"Without knocking, Doctor?"

"Now, were you going to let me in that easily, Agent Starling?"

"Touché."

She gazed down and it came to her mind just what he was doing before she woke up.

"You seem flustered, Clarice. Is everything alright?" he was teasing her, there was no other reasonable explanation.

"Yes, I'm okay." she said. "I just… I would like my movement back, Doctor." she indicated his hand holding her hip.

"Ah," he didn't move. "Your body doesn't seem to mind, though."

"I'm awake now, Doctor."

He smiled and observed her with intent. "Do you dream about me often, Agent Starling?"

And she was blushing again.

"Please, don't lie." he requested.

"Doctor, if you want to talk, we can, but can you just please, let go of my-"

"I do would like to talk, dear, but I had something else in mind before you woke."

She swallowed.

"Clarice, you know I wouldn't be so crass as to take you in your sleep."

She parted her lips for a moment, considering something to say, but gave up.

"I do like the way you smell." he said finally, and then gazed back down to her body. "You never answered my question." he faced her again.

"Yes" she said quickly.

A smile appeared on his lips. "Does it bother you?"

She nodded slowly.

"What bothers you, Clarice? The thought of us being intimate or…" he crawled over her and Clarice had to lay back down not to end up kissing him. "Is it the fact that you shouldn't been having such dreams? Perhaps, the fact that I'm not really there to take care of the situation? Is it, dear? Please, indulge me."

"Doctor, we shouldn't…" she started.

"I believe you said you were on vacation, Agent." he replied, moving his face towards her neck, his nose barely touching her skin.

"Still, it doesn't mean we can."

"Oh, we can, my dear. It's only a matter of wanting to." he whispered, placing a long kiss on her neck. "Tell me, Clarice, do you want this? Have you dreamed about this? Have you fucked you in your dreams, Clarice?"

She is unable to hold back a moan at his words. He chuckled, the sound coming from deep on his throat, he seemed satisfied.

"I can't." she gasped.

His hand moved slowly down her hip, sliding under her gown. She felt him parting her thighs and watched as his nostrils flared. He growled.

"Doctor, please…" she tried to say something, but she just couldn't get herself to stop him.

"I wish to, dear, believe me." he said smugly. His hand moved to her front, sliding under her panties.

Clarice let out a ragged breath as she felt his fingers exploring her wetness, coating themselves on her juices. She was wetter than she thought and now he knew just how much he was affecting her.

He leaned away from her to look into her eyes, getting his hands out of her panties and bringing them into view. His fingers were glistening with her wetness, he analysed them as if he were on a lab.

When he looked back to her, she felt like a hunted animal, because he surely looked predatorily.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty,..."

There was no denying, it was useless.

He licked his fingers clean before spreading her tighs apart. Clarice gasped when she felt his erection near her body.

He leaned in, ready to kiss her and…

Clarice woke up sweating.

A loud frustrated groan came out of her mouth. And she found herself placing a hand on her face, embarrassed of herself.

That was when it hit her.

This wasn't her duplex, it didn't smell like it.

She opened her eyes and looked around and let out a sigh of relief.

She was at home, in Buenos Aires.

Another frustrated groan. Her husband wasn't home, and he wouldn't be until… Yesterday…

She got up and walked around the house, looking for the maid.

" _Mi siñora_." said the woman surprised to find Starling on the lower floor of the house so early.

"Graça _, mi marido. ¿Está él en casa?"_ she asked.

" _En la habitación de invitados, mi señora."_

" _Gracias,_ Graça"

' _The guest room? Why was Hannibal on- The fight'_

They had a fight and didn't make up, he probably believed her to be still mad at him, so he decided to take the guest room.

Truth be told, she _wanted_ to be mad at him. However, Hannibal had successfully spoiled her and he had been out for days. And she missed him enough to have a fantasy about it.

God, she felt horny.

Clarice made her way upstairs quickly, taking her time when she reached the guest room. She hesitated, knocking twice.

"Come in." she heard and entered, closing the door behind her.

It took Hannibal a moment to look up. "Good morning, my dear." he said softly, studying her expression. "How can I be of help?"

"You didn't go to bed." she said.

"I'm quite sure I did, my dear."

"You know what I meant, Hannibal."

He studied her and nodded slowly. "I believe we still have to sort some things out."

"It is _our_ bedroom, Hannibal."

"I thought you needed space."

She licked her lips, and walked towards him. "Can we… Put this aside, for now?"

Starling saw curiosity on his eyes.

"I've missed you." she confessed blushing in embarrassment as she realized just how spoiled she became, and just how much she missed their couplings.

She stopped before him, and saw the moment his nostrils flared.

"What happened?" he asked facing her.

"You were out for days." she said.

"Clarice,..."

"I had a dream. A wet dream."

He nodded satisfied. The psychiatrist got up and held her chin. "Tell me about it." He moved away, soon she heard the door being locked.

"I was in Frankfurt, in vacation. I was still an Agent…" she felt him behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I was in my hotel room when I felt your presence, your breath…" His hands moved down her body, he paused at her buttocks. "You were over me, teasing me."

"How so?" he asked, hands going lower to the edge of her gown.

"You asked about my dreams, if we had sex in my dreams."

"Did we?"

"Yes."

"You said you were still an Agent on the dream, how did that work?"

"It didn't, we didn't get to have sex, I woke up before we could."

"But we were going to."

"Yes. You knew I wanted to, your fingers were wet."

Hannibal placed a kiss on her shoulders. "So I found you on Frankfurt and decided to finger you?"

"To prove your point, as usual."

She could almost see him smiling.

"And you woke up?"

"Yes. I woke up alone in our bed. Horny."

"Hmmm."

He got her out of her gown, his fingers brushing her skin.

Clarice sighed.

"I had a dream too." he said. "It seems that we've grown spoiled, my dear."

"It does seem so" she agreed.

He pulled her panties away from her body. "Lay down on your stomach, Agent." he ordered and a shiver ran through Clarice as she realized what he was doing.

The brunette complied.

She felt his weight on the bed and heard the sound of fabric moving, she closed her eyes in anticipation.

"What would Jack think of that, little Starling?" he questioned.

She felt his hand spread her legs and explore her wetness. "Jack has nothing to do with this, Doctor."

"My dear, I have to confess I'm surprised. I didn't know you liked me that much." he whispered leaning closer, she felt his breath on her ear. "I wonder if I could make you beg."

"Don't you dare." she spat.

He chuckled a little. "I would, if I weren't just as eager as you, dear. Perhaps, later." He moved his hands to hold her hips. "Does this happens often, Agent Starling? Do I always make you this wet? Do your nipples get tight for me while you sleep?"

"Doctor, just, do it already." she asked starting to sound annoyed.

"So eager…" he whispered before nibbling at her ear.

"Hannibal, drop it, just do it."

"What, dear?"

She growled.

"Hannibal, damn it! Just fuck me!"

She felt his lips on her neck, his erection against her entrance. "How?" he asked too controlled for her liking.

"Hard."

She cried out as he slipped inside of her. He didn't wait long before thrusting deeply into her again, she moaned.

"Clarice," she heard him call, his voice hoarse. "I believe we will give the maid a little show."

"I don't care." she said quickly. "Just do it, Hannibal, please, I've missed you so much."

She didn't have to ask twice.

His lips trailed down her neck as he thrusted hard into her.

Clarice felt as if her nerve endings were on fire, she had been really aroused when she found him. She was being more vocal than usual, but she couldn't get herself to mind, not when he was doing her like that.

Later she realized they had the bed hitting the wall, and she would wonder just how much damage they could do if they went apart for longer periods of time.

He bit her shoulder hard enough to draw blood, his hand reaching to stroke her clit.

She had to bite the pillow to muffle a scream as she came.

He spilled his seed inside of her as her walls contracted around him, a loud growl coming from his throat.

Once his breath was under control, he laid on by her side on the bed. Clarice turned into her back to face him. "Do you think the maid will be worried? She knew we weren't in good terms."

"I guess I'll have to make you beg louder." he smiled at her, a hand covering her breast.

The brunette smiled. "There is the possibility of her calling the police."

Hannibal grinned. "Then you'll have to be really quiet."

"I don't know if I can today."

"You'll have to."

"Or…?"

"I won't let you come."

She watched him move to the end of the bed. He supported her legs on his shoulders. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"We had a fight about our time apart. You were right, we are two now, we stick together. I believe I lost and I owe you for our separation, it seems to have troubled you."

She smiled. "Well, it did, dear husband."

He smiled back. "Now, be quiet, we don't want to be interrupted." he said, mouth getting closer to her core.

"Oh, yeah, that's- Oh, Hannibal, please!"


End file.
